


8 letters

by RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR



Series: Songs [3]
Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR
Summary: Short fic based off of the song 8 letters by why don’t we.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Series: Songs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123832
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	8 letters

I love you, three words, eight letters, all simple and easy, yet they weren’t for Dr Neil Melendez. He was in love with her, he knew it, he was sure she felt the same But still he couldn’t say them. It was never this hard to say it to Jessica or Audrey when he was with them, so why is it so hard for him to say it to her. 

He always felt comfortable around her, she’d seen him at his best and at his worst, she was always there for him without judgement and he was madly in love with her. So why couldn’t he say it. He wanted to scream it from the rooftops and tell anyone who’d listen, but he couldn’t.

Even at night when he’s sleeping, she’s all he thinks about, and during the day thoughts of her fill his mind, he can’t seem to escape how much he loves her, it’s suffocating but still he can’t say those eight letters.

He’d always come close to saying it but the words never came out and he’d end up asking about her latest surgery or how her day way going but he just couldn’t say those damn words.

He was determined this time, she was sat alone in the residents lounge finishing up some paperwork when he walked over to her.

“Hey,” she said cheerily, Looking up at him, “you now going?” He smiled at her getting lost in her beautiful eyes.

“Yeah,” he managed to mutter out.

“Cool, I’ll walk with you, I’ve just finished up,” she smiled.

“There’s something I need to tell you,” he said quickly, she looked at him concerned with how serious he was, he swallowed and tried to calm his nerves before continuing, “I know we’ve been getting quite close lately and that I keep saying we should try to get some sort of distance so people didn’t start getting the wrong impression,” his heart was beating rapidly as he spoke, “truth is every time I get close to someone I end up getting hurt and I didn’t want that to happen again but you’re different and I just want to tell you that,” he spoke rapidly but stopped for breath before he continued, “I love you, I have for a while now and I’m hoping you feel the same because if not then I’ve just made things very awkward,” he stopped speaking when he heard Claire chuckling.

“I’m sorry,” she laughed, “that was just so adorable,” he started to laugh slightly when she said this and she stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, “I love you too,” she said, pulling him closer and kissing him. He’d finally done it, he said those three simple words, those eight letters.


End file.
